<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>巴黎的孔雀 by Godusevpn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608801">巴黎的孔雀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn'>Godusevpn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godusevpn/pseuds/Godusevpn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女装驯兽师鲁x记者次<br/>有人兽情节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>巴黎的孔雀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一战结束后，次元大介来到法国巴黎迎接他的新生活，他在战场上被流弹击中了腿，以后的生活中必须依靠拐杖站立，好在他的运气不算太差，在一家小报社谋了个勉强糊口的文职工作。真的是勉强糊口，次元连商店里最便宜的拐杖都买不起，只能去二手摊收这种朽木般的废品。<br/>这个国家完全沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，人民对生活充满希望，剧场和马戏团每晚都挤满乐于享受生活的民众。就是穷酸的底层公务员之家，出来散步时也要穿上板正的礼服，每到月末去剧院看一次戏。<br/>这个时期在巴黎最受欢迎的就是马戏团了，这种五颜六色的通俗的表演不仅深得底层民众的欢心，也受那些贵族的喜爱，因为没有任何一种表演形式比马戏更直白更具热情。演出有时持续到深夜，台下的观众却仍旧个个精神抖擞，好像喝了整整一壶提神的浓茶。<br/>刊登马戏演员绯闻的八卦报纸销量是其他报纸的数倍，次元大介所在的那个小报社自然不会放弃这条好财路，这就是次元大介现在拄着拐杖僵立在马戏团休息室门口的原因。<br/>玛丽小姐，月亮马戏团的大明星，欧洲最受欢迎的驯兽师，天生一副性感的好皮囊。有个英国三流诗人曾这样描述她：‘她的金发，闪耀着满月的光辉；她轻轻一挥皮鞭，整个地球都要臣服在她脚下，成为她笼里的兽。’还有比这更狂热的追求者，将这位玛丽小姐比作阿弗洛狄忒女神与阿尔忒弥斯女神的结合。马戏团在欧洲巡演时，每到一个城市，人们早早就起床，守在在路边迎接他们的到来。马戏团所到之处，尽是鲜花与欢乐汇成的海洋，放完礼花炮后，喷泉池里花花绿绿浮了满满一层，这些彩色的废纸再随着水柱冲向天空，廉价而鲜艳的彩旗挂满整个街道，人人都容光焕发。<br/>在次元的双腿彻底麻木之前，看守终于大发慈悲放他进来了。<br/>“晚上好，次元先生。”玛丽刚完成一场成功的表演，整个人显得十分精神，双颊朝霞般红润。<br/>“嘶......晚上好，女士。”次元腿上的老毛病又犯了，他不得不扶着墙以保持站立。玛丽捂嘴小声偷笑，朝女仆使了个眼色。女仆也是个年轻漂亮的女人，她微笑着给次元搬来椅子。<br/>“所以......你想听些什么？”玛丽一边卸妆一边问道，她正从自己眼皮上撕下那副六寸长的假睫毛，制造出微小的撕裂声。女仆拿来湿毛巾，抹去她脸上的夸张的油彩。玛丽的演出服还没来得及换下来，身上暂时披着一件酒红色的大衣御寒。<br/>“我想观众老爷们一定很想听我的绯闻。”玛丽漫不经心地把脚搭在化妆台上，身体向后半仰躺在转椅上：“可我是一个土生土长在法国的纯洁女孩，来马戏团之前，我在农场生活，我养了一条大黑狗，它的右后腿有点瘸，就跟你一样，先生。它很乖，最喜欢蹲在我的膝盖间舔我的手。”说完，玛丽和女仆一起放声大笑起来。<br/>真是难对付的女人，次元想道，忍着脾气继续听下去。<br/>“进入马戏团之后，我的生活在训练和表演两点一线之间徘徊，偶尔的应酬对我来说都是极大的放松了。”玛丽摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子：“可以让我这个被剥削的可怜人抽一支烟放松一下吗？然后我们可以一起尝一下奥拉卑斯伯爵送的那瓶香槟。”<br/>女仆把冰好的酒拿上来，桶里的冰块是从鱼贩那儿拿来的——上面沾着鱼鳞，还有一股来自海洋的腥味儿。趁着玛丽抽烟歇息的那会儿，次元看了下化妆室内的景象：化妆台边上是个实木的大箱子，里面塞满了各种色彩各种款式的长丝袜，那蕾丝的花纹繁复又俗气，很符合马戏团一贯的风格。墙上挂着的猫头鹰时钟的眼睛已经不会转了，尾巴仍在摆动，发出“滴答”“滴答”的声响。化妆镜看起来很久没清理过了，粘在上面的颜料和灰尘已经干结在一起，化妆台上摆着一个小小的花瓶，里面插着当季的野花。显得与一切格格不入的是那个小首饰箱，装的全是金贵的首饰，考虑到玛丽的受欢迎程度，这些应该都是上流追求者们送的礼物。<br/>“最后一个问题。”次元大介只想赶快问完问题走人。军医告诫过他，这辈子都不能再碰烟酒，这几乎断了他生活中大半的乐子，现在看着玛丽和她的女仆再他面前津津有味地抽烟，简直就是拿一百根鸡毛在他心口挠痒痒。<br/>“最后一个问题，女士，听说鲁邦三世会在您周五表演结束后偷走紫翠玉孔雀，您怎么看待这件事？”<br/>玛丽伸了个懒腰，眼皮慵懒地半垂，一副兴致缺缺的样子：“我除了相信负责安保的钱形警部，还能做什么呢？凡尔赛馆的展览里，众多名流与那只玉石孔雀才是主角，我不过是个无足轻重的、衬托气氛的小杂技演员罢了。”<br/>玛丽将烟头摁进烟灰缸捻灭，给自己倒了一杯香槟酒：“我和我亲爱的峰不二子一起长大，那时我们过惯了穷日子，所以我现在完全是为钱而活呀，先生！看到纸币塞进我的皮夹，我才能安心睡个好觉，我没日没夜的工作，不敢推掉任何一场表演，生怕哪天自己失了业，又回到以前的苦日子。”<br/>女仆峰不二子小姐在一旁一言不发，默默地为玛丽小姐再次斟满酒杯。<br/>“真是令人同情，我会把这些刊登在报纸上。”本来次元对这两个女人没什么好感，经过玛丽这一番声泪俱下的控诉，他动了恻隐之心，可怜起这俩人来了。<br/>“请收起您的好意，先生。门口那个搬杂物的工人，原本是马戏团的喜剧演员，因为酒后失了态，说了些丧气的话，被人听了去，落到现在这个地步。先生，您明白了就赶快离开吧，过一个小时下一场表演就要开始了，玛丽小姐需要休息。”峰不二子长得漂亮，说话却冷冷的。<br/>次元拄着拐杖返回报社，显然他没要回主编想要的内容。周五凡尔赛馆的表演是最后一次机会，如果次元在这之后仍交不上合格的稿子，他会被开除。<br/>被开除几乎是板上钉钉的事儿了，周五那天记者们定会把场馆围得水泄不通，哦，该死，还有那批负责安保的警察，他拄着拐杖是无论如何也挤不到前面的，更别说拿到第一手资料了。<br/>或许干脆辞职，然后找个小酒馆喝杯烈酒，引起并发症后死去？这样未免太像个懦夫了，压力折磨了次元数天，然后逼着他鬼使神差地回到玛丽那里。<br/>今天真巧，玛丽和峰不二子同时都不在休息室，不过也没人拦着不让次元进去。屋里还是那么寒酸而杂乱，次元注意到道具箱的盖子没盖好，一条红裙子半边露在外面。<br/>“这样子会把裙子压坏的。”次元这么想着，打开箱子。<br/>箱子里的东西让次元不敢相信自己的眼睛，里面除了那条裙子，有一顶金色假发，一副面具，还有一个装着不明液体的小瓶。还没等次元仔细去查看，后脑勺就挨了重重一击。<br/>“太大意了，放进来一只流浪狗。”<br/>这是次元失去意识前听到的最后一句话。<br/>次元醒来时，嘴巴被口枷撑得十分酸痛，本来头就昏昏沉沉的，四肢无力，再加上脖子上的铁制项圈更是让他动弹不得。他被关在笼子里，那金属围栏有婴儿的手臂那么粗，看起来像是关大型猛兽的铁笼。<br/>“次元，你感觉怎么样，有哪里不舒服吗？”玛丽柔和的女声在次元耳边响起。<br/>玛丽？她怎么会在这儿？是歹徒把她也抓过来了吗？<br/>“次元......”玛丽从间隙伸进手去抚摸次元的头发：“乖狗狗，你突然跑进来，让我很为难啊。”<br/>柔和的女声变为低沉的男声，玛丽脱下伪装，面具下是俊美的成年男子的脸庞。这张脸次元在报纸上见过，是大盗鲁邦三世的脸。<br/>“呼呼，我知道你想问什么，只要你帮我一个小忙。”鲁邦勾起嘴角，仿佛在酝酿什么坏心思。<br/>“洛帕最近没有什么精神，要是明天的表演掉链子就糟了，我想请你帮帮它。”鲁邦说着打开另一个笼子。<br/>有什么东西过来了，次元动弹不得，无法转头去看过来的是什么，但能清楚地感觉到那东西呼吸时喷在自己后颈的暖气。<br/>鲁邦找了一把椅子坐下，开始一边欣赏这场好戏一边回答次元的疑问。<br/>“你身后是一只豹子，放心吧，我给它戴了特制的避孕套。”<br/>鲁邦往次元身上喷了带有雌豹信息素提取物的液体，那只豹子在次元身上闻来闻去，时不时伸出舌头去舔次元的大腿和脊背。<br/>“别一副这么凶狠的表情啊，你想问玛丽小姐的事对吧，很遗憾，从来就没有过玛丽这个人。”<br/>那只发情的豹子找不到用来发泄的小洞，焦躁地啃咬次元的肩膀，虽然幅度很轻，不至于咬破皮肉，但足以给次元带来恐惧了。<br/>“我跟你说过了吧，那个在凡尔赛馆展出的玉石孔雀，为了她我可是准备了好久。”鲁邦点了根烟深吸一口，突出漂亮的烟圈：“你也要来一支吗？哦，真抱歉，我忘记你不能抽烟了，就算你想抽，你戴着口枷也张不开嘴啊。”<br/>那只豹子貌似已经找准位置了，开始用阴茎蹭次元的臀缝。鲁邦在套子上抹了许多精油，滑溜溜的蹭的次元满屁股都是。<br/>“我用玛丽这个假身份加入马戏团，在欧洲巡演的这些时间，我从各地偷走无数珍宝。钱形警部很聪明，发现马戏团走到哪儿，鲁邦三世就在哪儿作案，可是他们怎么也想不到，那个性感火辣的美女驯兽师是鲁邦三世吧。”说起这些，鲁邦的眼睛闪闪发亮，好像他跟宝石在一起待久了，也被这种发光的矿石同化了。与此同时，次元身后的豹子也一鼓作气将阴茎埋入次元体内。<br/>次元全身都因为疼痛绷紧了，呜咽出声，拼命晃动臀部想把那根兽鞭挤出去。对大型猛兽来说，次元这点挣扎太微不足道了，豹子支在次元上方，满意地剧烈挺弄起来，囊袋拍在皮肤上啪啪作响。<br/>再不把口枷摘下来，这个可怜人怕是要背过气去。鲁邦这样想着，摘下次元的口枷。次元并没有在恐惧中丧失反抗能力，在口枷摘下来的一瞬间，猛地咬住鲁邦的手，死死不放。<br/>“啊啊啊，性子挺烈的嘛，不过我并不是太讨厌哦。”鲁邦另一只手比划一下，豹子立马俯身去舔次元的后颈。鲁邦趁次元分神的一瞬间，掰开次元的嘴，才得以抽出手来。<br/>“真过分啊，都咬破皮了。”鲁邦声音里还带点委屈，仿佛被虐待的那人是他似的。<br/>“嘶——你活该。”扳回一局令人十分痛快，次元嘴角挑起一丝不易察觉的坏笑，但很快他就笑不出来了，那只豹子貌似快高潮了，开始用比之前快几倍的速度抽插。次元被顶的不得不绷紧肌肉弓起腰来应对，豹子勃起的巨大的阴茎在他肚子上顶起一个小小的弧度。<br/>豹子发出舒服的呼噜声，满意地退出去。套子恰好在这时候脱落了，里面的精液洒了一地。<br/>鲁邦在一旁鼓掌：“干得不错，次元，合作愉快。”他好像没把次元骂他那些话放在心上，从容自在地将豹子锁回笼子装上车，扬长而去。<br/>项圈的钥匙被系在一条窄窄的黑丝带上，这条丝带也绑在次元的脖子上，丝带的长度不足以让钥匙在不解开丝带的情况下打开锁，丝带上系的结是死结，次元只能用牙齿将丝带一点点咬烂。那丝带上一股橙子香精的味道，放进嘴里感觉有点甜味。<br/>次元取到钥匙打开锁后，在角落的道具箱里找到了自己的衣服，衣服上放了鲁邦三世留的纸条。上面写着：对我留给你的磨牙棒还满意吗？<br/>操，操他的。次元把这张纸条撕了个粉碎，揉成纸团扔到地上狠狠剁了几脚。<br/>星期五晚 凡尔赛宫<br/>   玛丽，哦不，鲁邦，正在休息室为自己的嘴唇补上最后一抹蔷薇红，还有五分钟，展览的举办人就会在这里和他见面，装迷药的香水瓶已经放在化妆台上了。只要将举办人迷晕然后偷得钥匙，一切就顺理成章了。<br/>“鲁邦，你被逮捕了！”在鲁邦仍在构思计划的时候，门“哐”一声被踹开了，冲进来的是钱形警部，咧着嘴露着大白牙满脸写着开心，手里拿着一副亮闪闪的手铐。<br/>“误会啊，钱形警部......”鲁邦表面在狡辩，暗暗伸手去拿那个装着迷药的香水瓶，鲁邦的指尖离瓶子只有一厘米的时候，枪声响起，把瓶子打了个稀碎。<br/>次元站在门边，手里拿着马格南手枪。<br/>“抱歉啊，驯兽师小姐，我虽然腿脚不太轻便了，眼睛和手还是好使的。”<br/>“我确实是小看你了，大狗狗。”鲁邦轻叹一口气，坐在那儿束手就擒。<br/>大家都忘了鲁邦身边的那位女仆小姐，她一直躲在隔间的小仓库里，等到大家意识到，她已经将闪光弹扔到地板上了。<br/>鲁邦逃走了，但他未能成功偷走紫翠玉孔雀。<br/>次元暂时得以保住工作，他的生活并未因这场风波出现好转，他还是那个贫穷的可怜的报社记者，所以他失踪后，也没人注意到，主编只当他是旧疾复发死在家里了，或是另找出路了，之前可有人想挖他去红灯区工作来着。<br/>没有人知道，现在次元被安置在鲁邦三世的别墅里，鲁邦将他安置在储藏宝物的那一间。次元被绑在椅子上，浑身上下衣冠不整，身上布满吻痕，后穴被蹂躏得红肿，肚子里灌满精液。<br/>次元背后有一块彩玻璃，大片的绿色和蓝色里面夹杂了点点金色和黑色。<br/>像极了孔雀的彩屏。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>